


Three worded medicine

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi suffers from anxiety attacks, I'm making him suffer, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sorta drabble?, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then it happened.<br/>The jubilant noises faded to a muted echo. The sight of his teammates slowly gradiented to a monochrome.<br/>Akaashi has a panic attack and Bokuto helps ease the pain.<br/>It was just three words, "I love you." and suddenly he could breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three worded medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Choosing titles are hard. I couldn't come up with a great one, so you'll have to settle for this lame one. I'm sorry! ; - ; Also, if you have panic attacks and are easily triggered it'd be best to read something else instead! Though, I don't think my fic is trigger-inducing. But hey, you'll never know right? Anyways, sit back and enjoy this drabble of sorts!

“Akaashi! Set it to me! Me!” Bokuto shouted, preparing to spike the ball. They were at matchpoint and Akaashi decided to trust in Bokuto. He tossed the ball over to the ace and the ball was spiked. The ball managed to touch the other side of the court and the whistle was blown. Fukurodani won and the cheers could be heard.

“Hey hey hey! We won!” The captain whooped, holding his hand up for a high-five. “Yeah.” The setter replied, slapping his hand against Bokuto’s. Every victory always brought joy for the black haired male. Though his face only held the ghost of a smile, internally he was grinning giddily.

Then it happened.

The jubilant noises faded to a muted echo. The sight of his teammates slowly gradiented to a monochrome. Akaashi felt like he was watching a movie. He felt disconnected and yet hyper aware of his surroundings. He could vaguely feel his hands shaking.

From his internal theatre, he could see Bokuto walking towards him. “Akaashi, are you okay?” The dual-color haired male asked, a look of worry on his face. He then looked down at the shorter male’s hands. “Oh.” A look of realization appeared on the owl-like male. “Shit, Akaashi. You’ll be fine. No worries.” He reassured, draping his arm over Akaashi’s shoulder. “Hey guys, we’re going on ahead first.” Bokuto hollered. “But we have to line up and -” “Do those without us.” The captain’s voice was authoritative and left no room for negotiations. He then lead the younger male to the dressing room.

The second the door closed, Akaashi broke down. Hot salty tears rolled down his cheek and his glottis expanded, his throat tensing as he swallowed. His throat burned as it constricted, a sharp contrast to the empty hollow in his chest. Why was he crying? _Why?_ He didn’t know the reason. But he did know that he felt pathetic. He felt disgusting. He found himself absolutely repulsive. That thought only served to fuel his emotional meltdown.

Bokuto did not say anything and only drew him into a tight embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Akaashi welcomed the hug and clinged onto the ace’s shirt.

“You’ll be alright.” The spiker comforted.

“How would you know?” Akaashi muttered.

“Because you have me. And I love you.”

The setter made a strangled noise before burying his head into the crook of Bokuto’s neck.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! With this, my writing spree is finished! I have one more TsukiKage fic left before I focus on my other fictions but it'd probably take a while! I'll also be publishing a KuroAka (KnB) fiction at around the end of this month? So yeah, stay tuned! ALSO I'M TRASH. HAHAHAH. I'M NOT HIGH. <3


End file.
